Shuliet 100
by StarryKnight46
Summary: A 100 Themes challenge of Shawn and Juliet's ever-changing, fun-loving relationship. Enjoy! Rated just to be safe.
1. THE CHALLENGE

**My mission for this is to create 100 oneshots of Shawn and Juliet and their complicated and ever-changing relationship. I'm going to have a blast writing and I hope you have a blast reading. Enjoy!**

100 Themes

001. Beginnings.  
002. Middles.  
003. Ends.  
004. Insides.  
005. Outsides.  
006. Hours.  
007. Days.  
008. Weeks.  
009. Months.  
010. Years.  
011. Red.  
012. Orange.  
013. Yellow.  
014. Green.  
015. Blue.  
016. Purple.  
017. Brown.  
018. Black.  
019. White.  
020. Colorless.  
021. Friends.  
022. Enemies.  
023. Lovers.  
024. Family.  
025. Strangers.  
026. Teammates.  
027. Parents.  
028. Children.  
029. Birth.  
030. Death.  
031. Sunrise.  
032. Sunset.  
033. Too Much.  
034. Not Enough.  
035. Sixth Sense.  
036. Smell.  
037. Sound.  
038. Touch.  
039. Taste.  
040. Sight.  
041. Shapes.  
042. Triangle.  
043. Square.  
044. Circle.  
045. Moon.  
046. Star.  
047. Heart.  
048. Diamond.  
049. Club.  
050. Spade.  
051. Water.  
052. Fire.  
053. Earth.  
054. Air.  
055. Spirit.  
056. Breakfast.  
057. Lunch.  
058. Dinner.  
059. Food.  
060. Drink.  
061. Winter.  
062. Spring.  
063. Summer.  
064. Fall.  
065. Passing.  
066. Rain.  
067. Snow.  
068. Lightening.  
069. Thunder.  
070. Storm.  
071. Broken.  
072. Fixed.  
073. Light.  
074. Dark.  
075. Shade.  
076. Who?  
077. What?  
078. Where?  
079. When?  
080. Why?  
081. How?  
082. If.  
083. And.  
084. He.  
085. She.  
086. Choices.  
087. Life.  
088. School.  
089. Work.  
090. Home.  
091. Birthday.  
092. Christmas.  
093. Thanksgiving.  
094. Independence.  
095. New Year.  
096. Yin.  
097. Yang.  
098. Smiles.  
099. Frowns.  
100. Laughter.


	2. Beginnings

**001. Beginnings.**

"Excuse me," says Shawn Spencer. "You're in my seat." He is currently addressing the calm and yet strikingly attractive woman who is currently occupying the seat he'd just left.

"Am I?" Her response is airy, annoyed, not entirely focused. Shawn is intrigued.

"Actually, yes. Yes, you are," he says, examining her with interest.

"Are you one of those weirdo compulsives who come to the same restaurant, sit in the same chair, and eat the same food every day?" The woman snaps, eager to finish this conversation. Shawn can't help but grin.

"Uh, no. I was sitting right there three minutes ago, and then I went outside to get myself a paper," Shawn indicates the paper he is holding in his hand. "I ordered a juice," he points to the orange drink sitting in front of the distracted woman. "And... look, I made a crawling snake with the straw wrapper. You can finish it if you think you're up to the job."

The woman sighs exasperatedly, as if to let Shawn know that his usual quirky charms were not going to affect her. He sits, puzzled, before decided to introduce himself straight out.

"Well, my name is Shawn Spencer, frequent cafe-goer and underwater basket weaving enthusiast."

"Juliet O'Hara," the woman's voice lowers to a mutter. "Undercover cop so get out of my line of fire."

Shawn ducks just as Juliet stands and pulls out her gun on the man sitting to Shawn's right. Three other police officers barge into the café and take him into custody.

Juliet shoots Shawn a glance as if to say, "We'll talk later." Shawn grins again. This could very well be the beginning of a beautiful… friendship?

* * *

_A/n: Sorry I changed this scene a little. The first dialogue comes from the episode Spellingg Bee. Review!_


	3. Middles

**002. Middles.**

Shawn Spencer bounced happily into the Psych headquarters. He wasn't surprised to find Gus sitting at his computer, staring intently at the screen.

"Be quiet, I'm in the middle of something," Gus snapped as soon as Shawn entered.

"Ebay auction?" Shawn hazarded a guess. Gus grunted. "No? Luge instant replays? Online spider solitaire?"

"I'm reading a memo for my job, Shawn. My _real_ job." Shawn scoffed a bit under his breath.

"This is boring. I'm bored. I'm off to the police station to see if Chief Vick needs us."

As it turned out, Chief Vick had no need for Shawn and Gus, but especially not Shawn – even when he offered to water her plants or fan her with palm leaves. "Mr. Spencer, I am in the middle of something and I do not need your overly perky face in my police station today," she barked, causing Shawn to pout a little. The Chief pointed at the door.

Shawn sulked out of the Chief's office and made a beeline straight for Lassiter's desk.

"Lassie-pie!"

"Spencer, don't even think about it," Lassiter growled, sifting through a pile of papers on his desk. "I'm in–"

"–in the middle of something, yeah, I got it," Shawn said, beginning to get slightly irritated with this overused excuse. Lassiter nodded curtly and Shawn took his cue to leave.

Dejected, Shawn trudged over to Juliet's desk.

"Jules, _please_. I'm so bored."

Juliet looked up from her computer, her expression apologetic. "I'd love to entertain you, but I'm in the middle–"

"For the love of all that is holy and chocolate-covered, Juliet, please? Do it for me?"

Juliet looked both ways. Shawn rarely used her full name, and this was therefore cause for concern.

"Fine. Lunch on the boardwalk. Hot dogs. My treat," Juliet said under her breath.

Shawn began to leap around like a puppy. "Thanks, Jules! You're the best!" He kissed her cheek before skipping gaily out of the police station. Juliet rolled her eyes as she watched him go, then smiled a little and followed him out the door.


	4. Ends

**003. Ends.**

** [ Warning – contains Harry Potter spoilers!]**

Juliet lay on her couch, lazily perusing a borrowed copy of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ by J.K. Rowling. This was one of her favorite book series and she was so excited that she finally had time to sit down and read the last book. She hadn't read it yet, so she had locked her house to make sure that no one disturbed her.

She was just reading about Ron's devastating abandonment of his friends when there was a knock on the door. Juliet ignored it and kept reading, eagerly drinking in the words on the page.

The knock came again. Juliet sighed with frustration, marked her page, and carried the book with her to the door.

"What do you want?" she asked as she opened to door to none other than Shawn.

"To see what you're doing," he replied, taking in her scruffy appearance – hair uncombed, no makeup, still in comfortable pajamas.

"Shawn, it's my day off and I'm reading a book. So kindly leave." With that, Juliet shut the door and locked it. She had just returned to her couch when…

_Knock, knock._

Juliet threw the book down on the couch and marched over to the door. She swung it open.

"Miss me?" Shawn asked cheekily, holding a gift-wrapped pineapple for her.

"Shawn!"

"What book are you reading?" he asked, dropping the pineapple on her front porch.

"_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Now go."

"Fine," Shawn pouted. Juliet stood at the door and watched him leave until she was sure he was gone. She then took the pineapple inside, locked the door carefully, and returned to her book.

She had just finished sobbing her heart out over the death of Dobby when her phone rang. Without thinking, she picked it up, expecting Lassiter or the Chief.

"How's the book?"

"Shawn Spencer!"

"You sound stuffed up. Got to Dobby's death, did you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did. I'd like to return to my book now."

"And cry more? Other people die, you know," Shawn said matter-of-factly, though Juliet could hear the grin in his voice.

"Shawn, I really don't want to talk to you about this right now."

"Remus and Tonks both die. Harry and Voldemort also die. Hermione and Ron have two kids named Rose and Hugo –"

"_Goodbye_, Shawn."

Juliet hung up the phone. How dare he spoil the book for her? That wasn't fair! She let out a cry of anger and frustration as she threw her phone across the room. The back snapped off and the battery fell out, essentially turning her phone off.

Juliet was left to finish her book in peace.

* * *

_A/n: I don't own Harry Potter. I also don't own Psych. :D_


	5. Insides

**004. Insides.**

Shawn could feel each individual butterfly fly headfirst into the walls of his inner abdomen. He wasn't generally used to this feeling of nervousness, considering he was quick-thinking and usually had a witty remark sitting on the tip of his tongue. Now, however, his mind was blank and his palms were sweating slightly as he approached the house.

His left hand gripped the bouquet of daisies as his right hand knocked on the door. He quickly wiped his hands off on his blue striped button-up and stood up straight as the door opened.

_Sweet baby J,_ Shawn thought to himself. "Juliet, you look spectacular." The blonde was standing in the doorway wearing a simple maroon dress with a daisy twisted into her hair, but Shawn thought she looked fantastic.

"Come in!" Juliet said, rushing to find a vase for the flowers. Shawn nearly fell over as he crossed the threshold; his head was spinning from the anxiety that this turn out perfect, and by Juliet's unabashed good looks.

"Do you feel okay?" she asked, eying his abnormally pale face.

"I'm just fine," Shawn grinned, even though his insides were churning. "Better than fine. I have a date with the most beautiful woman in Santa Barbara, how could I be anything besides fine?"

"Well, you could be fine and also be eating," Juliet smirked. "Dinnertime! Lead the way!"

Shawn didn't need to be told twice. His nervousness evaporated the second she slid her hand into his; that was all the assurance he needed to know that tonight was going to be perfect.


	6. Outsides

**005. Outsides.**

**[Established Shules]**

Shawn let out a sigh. How much longer was this going to take? He was currently sitting on an overstuffed couch that was a very ugly shade of green, waiting not-so-patiently for his girlfriend to finish up in the store's changing room.

Juliet burst out of her changing room, clothed in a black skirt and a very pretty magenta blouse. She looked magnificent, as always, and Shawn was quick to point it out.

"Are you sure, though?" Juliet asked, worried. "I feel like the blouse makes my shoulders look really wide."

"I think you look fantastic," Shawn said, getting bored of the same reassurance with every outfit his overzealous girlfriend tried on. He loved her to pieces, but he agreed with the Chief- when she went undercover, she tended to go overboard.

"Do I look like I'd fit in with a preppy crowd?" Juliet asked, more to herself than to Shawn. They were tracking an upper-middle-class gangster, so Juliet was trying to hit the balance between casual and elegant.

"Jules," Shawn said urgently. She quieted. Shawn laid a quick kiss on her lips before saying, "It doesn't matter what you look like on the outside. Your brain is what's going to sell you. You're smart and streetwise and clever and you'll fit right in. I promise."

Juliet smiled and allowed him another kiss.

"So, which of these blouses is your favorite?" she brandished colorful fabrics into Shawn's face. He let out a good-natured sigh. Even if it mattered to her what she looked like on the outside, Shawn always thought she was beautiful, both outside and in.


	7. Hours

**006. Hours.**

Juliet O'Hara glanced anxiously at her watch for maybe the sixtieth time since she'd arrived at the police station. Shawn had called her earlier that morning with an urgent message to meet him at the station at 11:00 sharp. It was now about three in the afternoon, and there was no sign of their slippery psychic detective anywhere.

"Carlton," Juliet called, breaking her four-hour silence. Her partner looked up bemusedly from his desk.

"Have you seen Shawn at all today?" Juliet asked, her voice betraying twin tints of worry and annoyance.

"Thank goodness, no, I haven't seen his disruptive little face since –"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence, Lassafrass," called a commanding voice from the doorway. Into the police station tottered an _enormous_ pineapple-shaped piñata, behind which Juliet could see two tanned arms, each with bunches of balloons tied to the wrists.

The pineapple made its way slowly over to Juliet's desk, ending up right in front of the detectives shocked and somewhat amused face. Shawn stepped out from behind the piñata, massaging his sore arms for a few seconds before detaching the balloons from his arms and tying them neatly to the back of Juliet's chair.

"Shawn, you are over four hours late!" Juliet reprimanded. "Why was I waiting here for so long?"

"Well, I got into a heated argument with the piñata people; they wouldn't let me personalize this precious pineapple. Plus it proved very hard to stuff into the back of Gus's tiny car. I keep telling him to get something larger, like a Humvee or a horse and buggy, but he doesn't listen to me…" Shawn trailed off indignantly.

"Well, this is very… nice, Shawn," Juliet said, half grateful and half wondering what she was going to do with this colossal papier-mâché pineapple.

"Happy birthday, Juliet," Shawn grinned before skipping gaily out of the police station.


	8. Days

**007. Days.**

Shawn woke up excited. Today was going to be the most exciting day ever. After all, it was The Day.

Juliet grumbled as she pulled herself out of Shawn's bed. Why had she offered to take up this stupid bet with Shawn?

It was just a dumb idea, something that would be fun to try; what if the two of them switched places for a day? Their hypothetical situations turned into an actual planned event, and Shawn had even bet her $20 that she wouldn't be able to keep up the charade all day. Therefore, last night they'd fallen asleep in each others' beds, eager to start in the morning. Well, Shawn was eager. Juliet… not so much.

They'd selected one of Juliet's days off for this scheme, since Shawn knew little of police procedure (despite his protests) and there was no way Lassie or Chief Vick would approve.

One of the more difficult aspects of the day was dressing in the other's style. Juliet had put her foot down to Shawn wearing her clothes, so she'd taken the liberty of selecting his outfit. Shawn had done the same. When the two of them met at about eleven in the morning, Shawn was wearing neatly creased khaki pants, a pink and green argyle sweater-vest over a white shirt, and shined shoes. Juliet was dressed in a simple striped polo and jeans.

"Jules, you simply must wear jeans more often. They accentuate your knees quite nicely."

Juliet merely rolled her eyes. The two of them made their way to the boardwalk for an early lunch. Shawn paid, as this was a job Juliet usually volunteered, and the two ambled toward the café in which they'd met.

"So do you think we're supposed to act like each other too, or what?" Shawn asked lazily, itching to get out of his uncomfortable clothing. Maybe this bet wasn't such a good idea after all. He was longing for the comfort of a polo and jeans.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt, would it?" Juliet grinned, obviously enjoying this.

"Fine." Shawn sighed before adopting the high-pitched voice he spoke with whenever mimicking Juliet. "Oh, Shawn, you look just ravishing in those fancy clothes!"

"Shawn, that's not what I act like," Juliet laughed. "And I still sound like I'm in the eighth grade whenever you speak like me."

"I may sound like I'm in the eighth grade, but I have the feelings of a woman!" Shawn squeaked, knowing he was towing the line and thoroughly enjoying it.

"Shawn, that's really weird," Juliet said, somewhat disturbed by this charade.

"Since I woke up in your bed and am dressed like you would be dressed if you were a man, I have gained psychic access to your thoughts!" Shawn cried, abandoning his Juliet voice. He put his fingertips to his temple.

"You'd like me to kiss you. No! Wait! Those are my thoughts, made stronger by your aura! And seeing you dressed in those jeans. Juliet, you really do need to wear jeans more often."

Juliet was blushing furiously. "Fine. Kiss me."

Shawn did. "That was weird, Juliet, it was like kissing a female version of myself. Let's call off this bet and try again."

Juliet giggled a little bit as she watched him hightail it back to his apartment.


	9. Weeks

**008. Weeks.**

Juliet O'Hara sat at her desk, chin in hands, sizing up the enormous pile of case files in front of her. Why did Lassiter choose _today_ to get sick? Normally, her partner would be in the office anyway, coughing and trying to tough it out, but after three impatient demands and one rather extreme-sounding threat from Chief Vick, Lassiter had finally gone home to lie down.

And so Lassiter's entire box of paperwork had been dumped on her desk.

"Chief," Juliet had protested, trying hard not to whine, but the Chief had shut her up with a glance that said _I'm really not in the mood right now._ So Juliet sighed and began typing up Lassiter's field reports.

"I just love to hear the sweet sound of keyboards in the morning," came a singsong voice that Juliet knew all too well.

Shawn waltzed in and placed a Dixie cup full of dandelions on her desk.

"Good morning, my lovely blonde compatriot," Shawn said. "I brought flowers."

"Shawn, those are weeds, and can they not be on my desk right now? I'm a little busy," Juliet said, waving Shawn away with an impatient flick of her hand.

"Jules, just because I don't have a vase and Gus wouldn't let me borrow one does not mean you can dismiss my thoughtful gesture," Shawn said in mock hurt.

"Well I can when it gets in the way of my work," Juliet sighed. "Thank you, Shawn, but can you go be thoughtful somewhere else?"

Shawn strolled, whistling, to the other side of her desk. He grinned.

"Shawn!"

"Well, you look stressed!" he protested.

"I am stressed! Lassiter's home sick and I've got to do all his paperwork and it's going to take me _weeks_ to finish it all," Juliet snapped.

"Weeks, eh?" Shawn raised an eyebrow.

Juliet fixed him with what she hoped was a stern look.

"Fine. Can I help at all?" he asked.

Juliet paused, looked to see if the Chief was within earshot, and whispered, "Yeah. You can. Can you take home a couple of these files, type up Lassiter's written notes, and bring them back?"

"Sure can!" Shawn sang as he snatched the files from Juliet's hand and placed them surreptitiously beneath his shirt. "Bye, now."

"You're a lifesaver," she called after him before returning to work.

* * *

_A/n: Sorry it took me forever to update! Writer's block + school shenanigans = no time for my favorite psychic/detective duo!_


	10. Months

**009. Months.**

**[Established Shules]**

"Mommy? Can you read me a story?" The little girl's sparkling brown eyes reminded Juliet so much of her husband's.

"Not now, honey. Mommy's a little bit tired right now." Juliet waddled as best as she could with her overlarge stomach towards her bedroom. "See if Daddy's here."

"He's not. He's with Uncle Gus, they went to go get hot dogs."

Juliet sighed. "Well, you better tell him when he comes back that Mommy wants him to read you a story."

"Okay," the girl grinned before skipping off.

Juliet smiled. Her daughter, Shawn's daughter, was one of the best things that had ever happened to the two of them. Having kids wasn't always a good idea when you were a detective and worked a lot of dangerous jobs, but Juliet had always felt they'd made the right choice. And generally, if neither Shawn nor Juliet were available, Gus was happy to take her along on his pharmaceutical routes.

Juliet rubbed her stomach pensively. She was nine months pregnant and on maternity leave. Lassiter would pop in from time to time to get her input on a case he was working, but Juliet spent her time thinking about the last nine months and the next ones to come.

The door opened. "Girls, I'm home!" Shawn called. "And I brought a pineapple shake for my favorite daughter!"

"I'm your only daughter!" came a giggle from the living room. Shawn and Gus came inside and set the food down on the table. Gus went to go play with his goddaughter, and Shawn went straight to his and Juliet's room. He found her looking up at him in a mixture of pain and excitement.

"Hey, Jules, what's up?"

"Shawn… my water just broke."

* * *

_A/n: I didn't want to name Shawn and Juliet's kid because I didn't want anyone to disagree with the name I gave her. I also think Shawn and Jules would be a very amusing married couple._


End file.
